Alfred Molina
Alfred Molina (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981)'' [Satipo]: Impaled (off-screen) by several spikes that shoot out of the wall when he tries to escape from the temple; his body is shown afterwards when Harrison Ford discovers him. *''Ladyhawke'' (1985) [Cezar]: Neck caught in a wolf trap. (Thanks to Jonah) *''Prick Up Your Ears'' (1987) [Kenneth Halliwell]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills after he beats Gary Oldman to death in their bedroom; the movie opens with a close-up of Alfred's groggy face before he loses consciousness, and the rest of the movie shows the events leading up to the murder/suicide. Alfred's body is shown lying on the floor at the end of the movie. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Hancock '' (1991) [Tony Hancock]: Commits suicide by drug overdose. *''Maverick'' (1994) [Angel]: Shot to death in a shoot-out between his gang and Mel Gibson and James Garner. (Thanks to Eric) *''White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf'' (1994) [Reverend Leland Drury]: Trampled to death by elk herds. *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Trading Post Missionary]: Shot in the chest by Johnny Depp at the trading post, after Alfred pulls his own gun and Johnny stabs him in the hand. *''Hideaway'' (1995) [Dr. Jonas Nybern]: Stabbed by Jeremy Sisto; he dies some time afterwards while talking to Jeff Goldblum. (Thanks to ND) *''Species (1995)'' [Dr. Stephen Arden]: Mauled to death by Natasha Henstridge after she assumes her alien form after making love with him in his hotel room. *''Texas Rangers'' (2001) [John King Fisher]: Shot to death by James Van Der Beek just as Alfred is about to kill Dylan McDermott. (Thanks to Brian) *''Identity (2003)'' [Dr. Malick]: Strangled by Pruitt Taylor Vince when Pruitt suddenly lunges at him after opening a divider on a transport van going to a mental hospital. Also strangled off screen was the driver of the van. *''Spider-Man 2 (2004)'' [Dr. Otto Octavius a.k.a. Doctor Octopus]: Drowned when he pulls his fusion reactor into the river to stop it. His body is shown floating in the water afterwards. (Thanks to Neil) *''Wonder Woman'' (2009; animated) [Ares]: Decapitated by Wonder Woman (voiced by Keri Russell) after a sword duel. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice ''(2010) [Maxim Horvath]: Killed by Nicolas Cage. TV Deaths *''Show Me a Hero'' (2015 TV mini-series) [Hank Spallone]: The text at the end of the series informs us that he died some time after the events depicted on the show. Video Game Deaths *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) [Dr. Otto Octavius a.k.a. Doctor Octopus]: Crushed to death or drowns when he tears apart the building to stop the fusion reactor from destroying New York. Satipo's_death.png|Alfred Molina's death in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Actors Molina, Alfred Molina, Alfred Molina, Alfred Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Roman Catholic Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film